1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer dressing which allows for increased ventilation. The removal of the top dressing increases the rate of oxygenation, improving the rate of epidermal healing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 209,560, issued to Griffith relates to an improved method of plaster type bandages. Another plaster type bandage is disclosed in Sander's U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,808. An improved surgical bandage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 974,294 utilizing woven fabric and gelatin-glycerin compound. Shepherd, U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,043 discloses a hydrophilic hydrogel material reinforced with a coextensive sheet of fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,563 discloses an improved bandage which has a non-stretchable, yet flexible, plastic cover sheet. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,136, a bandage is disclosed which allows the user to match their skin color. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,937 to Schmitt discloses a wound dressing treated with a polyhydroxyacetic ester which becomes embedded in a wound and is later replaced by living tissue.
In Alvarez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,473, a multi-layer wound dressing is providing which facilitates healing using hypoxia followed by an aerobic environment. The Alvarez patent does not allow for monitoring of the wound nor is it provide for moisture to be drawing away from the wound.
The Thompson patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,909, the emphasis is drawing moisture away from the wound. The primary dressing component 13 is secured to the skin of a patient. The absorbent material 12 is removably placed over the primary dressing and can be changed, as needed, without removal of the primary dressing component 13. The layers of the bandage are held in place by the fibrous backing 10. The although removable for changing, the Thompson patent does not allow for oxygenation.
Although the dressings shown in these references offer some advantages, they have not been totally successful in providing the needed ventilation which increases the epidermal healing.